In recent years, tubes made of closed-cell foam have become a popular pool toy. Typically, these tubes (occasionally referred to as “Noodles”) are about forty-five to sixty inches long, have a diameter of about 2.5 to 4.5 inches, and are formed to have a hollow cylinder cross section, a solid cylinder cross section, or some other cross section. These long, soft, foam tubes are often used as floatation devices by children or as an inexpensive pool toy. Unfortunately, the available uses for pool Noodles is limited. As such, a solution is needed that expands the play and use options for these common pool toys.